Harry Potter and Dark Gamer
by devman90
Summary: Harry got betrayed by Dumbledore after killing Voldemort. He learns Dumbledore caused the death of his friends and family. 3 Primal deities agree to help him. Dark Gamer!Harry, Dumbledore bashing, Wizarding world bashing. Dimension hopping to different anime later on.
1. Prologue

**/Prologue**

He finally did it. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort is dead. He hunted down all Hoxruxes, losing Hermione and Sirius. He even died once fighting Voldemort. In his rage he attacked the Malfoy Manor, killing Draco and his parents almost immediately with a severing curse each. Curses were flying left and right at him. Death eaters were falling one after the other until Voldemort commanded them to stay down. The duel that followed was something the survivor won't ever forget. Severing Curses, Cutting Curses, Bonebreaker, Avada Kadavra. The fight ended with a duel of pure power between the two of them. Just as he started to relax he was hit by a stunner from non other than Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry my boy, but your actions today costs us the life of many pureblood wizards that could have been redeemed."

That was the last thing he heard before falling into oblivion. When he woke up he was in a dark and damp cell. Little too no light shining into his cell.

"Where am I" he said as he woke up.

"Azkaban my boy. While you were out the wizengamot sentenced you too Azkaban for the Murder of 32 Pureblood wizards" Said Dumbledoor in a disappointed voice.

"WHAT! I SAVED YOUR ARSES! I DID WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO!"

"How tragic, you were such a bright young men, but sadly you fallen to the dark side. You can't even see the error in your ways. I hope that one day you will forgive this old men for what he must do"

That was the last thing Harry saw of Dumbledore.

/ One year Later

A year was gone by faster then he thought. While he was rotting in his cell the wizarding world was celebrating the fall of Voldemort and praising Dumbledore for his contribution. Something Ron was glad to remind him, if just to spite on his visits. It took him weeks to understand that he was manipulated like a puppet his whole life. The murder of his parents, his life at the Dursleys, his fight against Quirrel, the Basilisk, the Triwizard tournament, the Hocrux hunt. Ron loved to remind him that he had no friends and was planted by Dumbledore to spy on him, that all his friends were taken care of before his fight against Voldemort. How he loathed them both. He now understood how his friends were ambushed by death eaters. They were set up by Dumbledore and Snape.

Lupus, Tonks and their 3 months old son were ambushed in whales and made a gruesome example. Each of their bodies were found mutilated and on public display.

Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Augusta were burned alive in their Ancestral Home. Only his charred remains were found.

Luna Lovegood and Daphne Greengrass were dosed with love potion and were little more than sex slaves for the death eaters.

"I will Have my revenge" Harry swore. Unknown to him magic, the world and death itself would aid him in his crusade.

His world turned white, when he woke he was at a pure white Corridor. Wondering where he was he followed the only path available. Soon he arrived at the end, in front of him a grand door.

Inside the room were 3 beings, that could not be called humans in any form.

The first on the left being a Skeletal humanoid. Bigger than even giants with 2 horns on his forehead wearing old wizards robe and a golden Crown.

The Second one looking slightly like a feminine humanoid made out of stone and plants. As Big as Hagrid with emeralds as eyes.

The last being on the right, almost elvish looking women like what muggles depict in their fantasy novels, but the difference being that she's made completely out of blue energy.

" **Welcome Young one, you must be wondering who we are and what you're doing here"** said the blue elvish women.

"Umm yes?" Said Harry stunned, not knowing how to act.

" **Relax young one, we are not here too hurt you. I'm Mana Primal deity of magic, too my left is Thanato's Primal deity of Death and at the center is Gaia Primal Deity of Life"** Said the now named Mana.

Harry's eyes widened. In front of him were 3 literal gods. He wondered why he was here. Sure they wanted something.

"I'm Honored to meet you" Harry said before bowing.

" **A Respectful one we got here, that's refreshing"** Said Gaia smiling

" _ **True dear sister, normally they're either bubbling like morons, are too stunned to say anything or extremely rude"**_ Said Thanato's laughing.

" **I think it's time we told him why we called him over there brother"** Said Mana smiling

" **True dear sister** **"** replied Gaia while she watched Harry's reactions.

" _ **Now Harry, we will first explain to you why we called for you. After that's done you can ask your questions"**_

" _ **There are 2 reasons we called you. First being since you gathered all 3 Hallows I left behind millennia ago you absorbed part of myself into you, thus making you a deity of death. The second being the destiny of your left in your world. You were supposed to save the magical world not just from Voldemort but from itself. But because of the machination of Dumbledore your destiny was twisted into what happened to you. As result Non Magicals got aware of magic. The war that ensued because of pureblood wizard bigotry took the life of almost every being on the world. The world was left in ashes after the non magical governments decided to use nuclear weapons on places they suspected magical communities**_ **.** Said Thanato's in grimm voice,

" **Wizards in their foolishness decided to flee to other worlds, opening permanent gates between them. The war that was once only in one world soon spread across multiple ones causing even more deaths and destruction** **"** Told Gaia

" **Too prevent the worst case scenario we decided to reverse back time. Normally we are not allowed to directly intervene with the world, but the consequences of letting it be were far and wide thus an exception was made. We decided to allow you to redo your life, save those lost to the plots of Dumbledore and give you blessing that will help you."**

Harry was yet again left speechless, first because he's now supposedly a death deity, second because he's getting a second chance. A chance to save not just Hermione but also Lupus, Tonk's, Neville and more.

"What do I need to do" Asked Harry, his voice and eyes showing determination far beyond those of normal humans.

" **You will be brought back to the moment where Voldemort first died, though all events in the wizarding world will happen 20 years late. You will be born in 21 July 1999 instead of 1979. We will each give you a blessing to help you in your destiny. My blessing will increase your already big amount of magic, it will also give you resistance to all spells and immunity to mind arts."**

" _ **My blessing will give you the ability to control and manipulates the very soul of beings, it will also allow to hide even from the fates. When you die you will be resurrected at a safe location."**_

" **My blessing is unique. It doesn't directly strengthen you, it gives you infinite potential. I call my blessing THE GAME. It will allow you to learn and get stronger far faster then any human or magical being. "**

""" _ **Now Young Harry, go forth, fulfill your destiny and live your life to the fullest"""**_ said the 3 deities before they faded…

 **To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 1

/ **Chapter 1**

" Albus please. Listen to me. Those are some of the worst kind of muggles I ever saw. You can't leave young Harry here with them. At best they will turn him into a fat pig like their own child, at worst they might abuse him if what Lily told me is true about her sisters hate for magic". Said Minerva McGonagall too Albus Dumbledore, startling young harry from his sleep.

"Don't worry Minerva. Harry is her sisters son, I'm sure she will take care of young harry. Him being here is for his own protection. The blood wards will make sure nothing happens to him." Said the twinkle eyed bastard.

"I swear, if it is one of your "greater good" plans I will get you for this" Said Minerva before handing young harry over to Dumbledore and leaving.

"Hmpf, Everything I do is for the wizarding world. If young Harry has to suffer to be our hero so be it." Said Dumbledore softly never seeing the glare Harry send his way.

Harry was left at the front of the Dursleys with a single letter before Dumbledore left.

Petunia soon found Harry on the front door, after reading the letter Vernon simply shoved him into the cupboard under the stairs.

While Harry was thinking what his first step would be a new windows opened in front of him.

 **Welcome to THE GAME**

 **Would you like to see the tutorial?**

 **Yes no**

Harry just looked at the blue windows in front of him, assuming that being part of the blessing Gaia give him he pressed Yes. Another windows opened right away.

 **What would you like to know?**

 **Status**

 **Perks**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Quests**

Harry started from the beginning since he had little idea what those terms meant.

 **Status**

 **The Status windows shows you every available information about yourself.**

 **It shows your name, age, race, title, stats, perks, buffs, de buffs and skills you have unlocked.**

 **To open your status windows either say "Open status" or concentrate on the S icon on the upper right of your vision.**

 **Next**

Harry Looked at to the upper right and saw a new object in his view. Harry concentrated on the S and soon enough a new windows opened up.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Titel: The-Boy-Who-Lived***

 **Age: 2**

 **Race: Divine (Death)**

 **Level: 1 (0/100)**

 **Health*: 55/60 0.6/hr**

 **Mana*: 20/500 35/hr**

 **STR*: 2**

 **VIT*: 6**

 **AGI*:3**

 **INT*:5**

 **WIS*:7**

 **CHA*:8**

 **LUK*:1**

 **PERKS:`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

 **[Divine (death)][ All stats +10 per level up, +5 Bonus stat points per level, +100% for learning necromancy or soul arts]**

 **[Child of Magic][Multiplies base mana and regeneration by 5. Increase resistance against all forms of magic by 50%, Immune to Mind Arts]**

 **[Lord Potter][+2 int per level,+50% Learning speed Transfiguration,Full Access to Potter Fortune, Natural Animagus]**

 **[Black Heir][ +1 int per level. Partial Access to Black Fortune, Natural Metamorphmagus]**

 **Buffs/Debuffs:````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

 **[Living Horcrux][You are one of the anchors of Tom Marvolo Riddle]**

 **[-10% learning speed for all spells. Source: Soul fragment under your scar.]**

 **Skills:````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

 **[Metamorphmagus Lvl Max : Active : Can change how you look at will. Cost varies]**

 **[Animagus lvl1 : Active : Allows you to transform into an animal. Requires meditation to find animagus form]**

 **Necromancy lvl1 1/100**

 **[Summon ghost : Active :Summons a corporeal ghost under your command. Number and level of ghosts you can control depends on your necromancy lvl. Costs: 100mp + 10mp/min]**

 **Soul Arts lvl1 1/100**

 **[Empathy: Passive :Allows you to know what others feel]**

 **[Soul Manipulation: Active : Can manipulate souls of the dead to a certain degree depending of your level of soul arts.**

 **With Soul Arts lvl 1 you can:**

 **Send souls to the afterlife: Souls will be directly send to the pure world and judged by Thanato's.**

 **devour souls: You get experience depending on the lvl of soul you devoured. Devoured souls will be send to hell and will not re enter the reincarnation circle. ]**

 **[Eye Of Magnus: lvl Max: Passive : Allows to use all magic without a wand. Allows to see magic in it's raw form]**

 **[True Invisibility: lvl Max: Active : Allows to hide from all magical or mundane]**

 **[No Fiction For Magic: Lvl max: Active : Allows to learn or Create Magic from fiction. Costs 0 mp)**

Harry shouldn't be surprised, he always wanted to be an animagus, but heard it required a potion. He never know he could be one without it. Being an Metamorphmagus is also a surprise. He know Tonks was one, he envied her for that ability since it would allow him to hide his scar. That would explain why his hair never changed, no matter how often Aunt Petunia tried to cut it off. The next day they always grow back. But seeing that he again has a part of Voldemort with him disgusted him. He planned to remove it as soon as possible.

 **QUEST ALERT: Remove Riddle**

 **Rank:D**

 **Objective: Remove Tom Riddles soul fragment using soul arts.**

 **Bonus Objective: Devour the Soul Fragment and send it forever to hell**

 **Reward: 300 exp**

 **Bonus Reward: +5 level, Get [Heir of Slytherin] perk**

 **Penalty: Have a Permanent link to Voldemort until removed.**

 **Accept?**

 **Yes no**

'What are quests?' He wondered. He understood they are some kind of task with rewards if he fulfills them.

 **Tutorial: Quests**

 **Quests are system generated task you can fulfill for certain rewards.**

 **They are ranked according to the difficulty From lowest F to the Highest SSS.**

 **F rank quest include daily chores like cleaning or cooking while SSS rank quests risk the wellbeing of the multiverse.**

 **Rewards range from experience, money, item too reputation.**

 **Many quests have penalties for failing. From losing trust to the destruction of the world.**

 **Next**

'Ok, that's easy to understand. Let's take this accept it and remove his soul.'

Harry pressed yes and wondered how to use Souls Arts. Does he need a spell?

 **Tutorial:Skills**

 **Skills include abilities and spells you know. As the Gamer and Divine you don't require chanting or a Foci. Just concentrate on what you want to use.**

 **Skills start out weak but get stronger the more you use it. A skill is mastered once it reaches level 5. Many an evolve once reaching max skill. Example double hit evolves into Triple hit.**

 **Some quests reward skill experience.**

 **Next**

'Easy to understand. I just have to think of it to activate. Really convenient. This will allow me to ignore the underage magic ban.'

Harry put his hand above his scar and used Soul Arts. After a few minutes he found Riddles soul and grabbed it. It looked like a black orb in his hand. After a few seconds of contemplating he decided to devour it. It will get of riddle anyway, why not steal his title as heir of slytherin since he's at it.

His mouth opened and swallowed the orb. Happy that it doesn't taste like anything.

 **Congratulation**

 **You Successfully finished the quest : Remove Riddle**

 **Your reward: 300 exp (level up +2)**

 **+5 Level**

 **+Perk [Heir of Slytherin]**

Harry immediately felt refreshed. He felt healed, and stronger. He immediately checked his status

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Titel: The-Boy-Who-Lived**

 **Age: 2**

 **Race: Divine (Death)**

 **Level: 8 (0/800)**

 **Health*: 760/760 76/hr**

 **Mana*: 9600/9600 445/hr**

 **STR*: 72+7.2(79.2)**

 **VIT*: 76**

 **AGI*: 73**

 **INT*: 96**

 **WIS*: 93**

 **CHA*: 78**

 **LUK*: 71**

 **Bonus Points*: 70**

 **Perks:**

 ***new*[Heir Of Slytherin][+2 wisdom per level** , **Access to Slytherin Fortune, Partial Ownership of Hogsmead and Castle Hogwartz, Parseltongue]**

 **Skills:**

 ***new* [Strength of the OX][Passive:Increase Strength by 10% of base strength] [source: STR +50]**

 ***new*[Gamers Body][Passive: Restores Health and Mana completely if you sleep for 8 hours] [source: VIT+WIS +50]**

 ***new*[Magic Fuel][Active lvl1: Increase movement speed by 10% as long as this skill is active. Costs 5mp/min][source AGI +50]**

 ***new*[Enchanting][Active lvl1: Allows the enchanting of items]**

 **[Current Enchantment Available: Minor Durability, Minor Self repair, Minor Barrier] [Source +50 INT]**

 ***new*[Charmer][passive :+10% bonus reputation for every positive interaction] [Source CHA +50)**

 ***new*[Lucky Coin 1][Lvl 1 passive: Increase loot and quality drooped by enemies by 10%] [Source LCK +50]**

 ***new*[Parsel tongue] [Passive lvl MAX: Allows to speak to all reptiles] [Source:Perk [Heir Of Slytherin]]**

A wide grin formed on Harry's face. He know he had all the tools he needed to get revenge on Dumbledore and Voldemort and their respective lackeys. Harry decided he won't just beat them. The will stomp them to the ground. He will destroy everything they build. He will make them suffer slow agonizing deaths before devouring their souls.

But first he will continue to learn about THE GAME, He continued with perk. The ones he had were all extremely useful.

 **Tutorial:Perks**

 **Perks are permanent effects on the player. Their effects vary but are all extremely beneficial. Often granting permanent stats, skills or access to different resources.**

 **Perks can be earned as a reward from certain quests or bought with perk points.**

 **You get 1 perk point every 50 Level**

 **Next**

'Interesting, I wonder what kind of perks I can buy once reaching 50.' Pressing next Harry continued to read about inventory.

 **Tutorial: Inventory**

 **The Inventory is your Own Personal Hammer Space. A Infinitely large storeroom that stores everything no matter the size or weight as long as it isn't alive.**

 **Can be be sorted in categories and has a search function.**

 **You can change equip directly from the inventory without undressing.**

 **The inventory can't be used while infight.**

'Another great tool' he grinned as e planned his first steps. Just 9 years until he goes to Hogwartz. 9 Years until the Wizarding world will find the new Harry Potter. This time he will make sure to protect his friends and family. **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**/Chapter 2**

 **~4 Years Later**

For the First 4 years Harry wasn't allowed to leave the house freely. He now got his own room, while the Dursley's were less then welcoming, they were unable to abuse him in any form. Mostly because Harry was able to retaliate long before they were able to touch him. Sure that didn't make him well like by them, but then again, they hated him even while he was their little slave. Sadly most quests he got were worth little to nothing. Mostly chores like cooking. They only awarded 1-2 exp per quest. At Least it also gave exp towards my cooking skill. By now Harry was better than most in it than most professional cooks.

One of the most Useful skills he got was [Observe] . It allowed him to get many useful information.

One of the things Harry learned is there are no real Muggles. Muggles suffer from a condition called **[Inactive Magic Core].** Harry soon found out that if pregnant women get affected by high amount of magic while pregnant it activates their child's magic core. Harry is studying magic cores trying to replicate the effect on adults or at least in children.

Squibs in the other hand have it worse. Their magic core was either damaged or destroyed. Making it impossible for them to gather Mana.

While going home after school, harry took a shortcut through a graveyard. Here he found 2 things.

 **Congratulation**

 **You found Undead Graveyard level 15-30**

 **Would you like to enter?**

 **Yes - no**

Harry pressed No for the time. Inside the Graveyard he saw hundreds of souls. Most of them looking like they were in agony.

Many looked like they lost all hope, some looked like they were victims of deadly accidents.

The last and smallest group had chains around themselves. Many had a manic look at their only word that Harry could think of when he saw them was "Sinner".

Harry walked to one of the souls bound to his grave after he used observe on him.

 **[Observe**

 **Name: Larriot Cameron**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Died: 15.02.41**

 **0/0 HP**

 **0/0 MP**

 **Bio: Larriot Cameron born in London in the early 20 century. Died after protecting children from one of the Nazi Air Raids. Now bound on his grave from the regret of being unable to save all the children.**

"Excuse me . Would you mind answering some question".

Cameron just looked at him with wide eyes. The living were unable to speak to the dead. So how is this child able to not just see him but also speak to him.

" _Are you talking to me?" asked Cameron perplexed._

"Is there any other Cameron around?" Asked Harry grinning.

The ghosts around now all looked at Harry. For years they had to watch the living come and go. Without ever being able to interact. Now a child, barely 6 is talking to them.

" _Ask away boy, just don't expect me to know the answer"_

"No problem. Can you tell me what your all doing here? Why didn't you move on to the afterlife?"

" _No idea lad, many want to move on but can't. Some because of regret others because they were victims of crime. Now those who didn't immediately go to the afterlife are stuck here"_

"That can't be, at some point some of death gods helper should have come and got you, no matter what regrets you have" mumbled harry, silent enough for only Cameron to hear.

 **Quest alert: Rest in Piece**

 **Rank :D**

 **Objective : Send 100 souls to the after life**

 **Bonus objective 1: Send All 300 pure souls to the After Life**

 **Bonus Objective 2: Devour 5 Sinner**

 **Bonus Objective 3: ? ? ? ?**

 **Rewards: 500 Exp**

 **Bonus Reward 1: 1000 Exp**

 **Bonus Reward 2: +1 lvl Soul Arts**

 **Bonus Reward 3: ? ? ? ?**

 **Penalty: The souls will continue to suffer on earth.**

 **Accept:**

 **Yes no**

Harry mentally pressed Yes before he continued to talk to Cameron.

" , I don't know why you still suffer here on earth, but I want to help. I can send the souls here to the afterlife" Said Harry while looking directly at Cameron

Cameron's face contorted, almost demonic looking.

" _Now listen here brat. Were bound here for decades already. There are some here for thousand year already. And you want to make me believe you can break our curse? Don't make me laugh."_

Harry know he had to difuse the situation, since the other ghosts were also getting agitated. Instead of talking further, he simply put his hand on Camerons chest and used his Soul Arts. Cameron started glowing and disappeared after few seconds. The Souls around fall into silence. Harry turned to them and asked

"Who's next?"

One after another the souls stepped forward, Only those bound by chains were unable to move. After an hour Harry released 300 souls into the afterlife. Only 6 were left. 5 were bound by chains, unable to watch. The last one. A Young girls. With blond hair and black armor. She only watched the spectacle. Never leaving her crypt. Harry used his observe on her and got shocked.

[ **observe]**

 **Name: Mordred Pendragon**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Died: Pending**

 **Level:95**

 **HP:0/1500**

 **MP:0/500**

 **STR*: 175**

 **VIT*: 150**

 **AGI*:45**

 **INT*:50**

 **WIS*:145**

 **CHA*:270**

 **LUK*:20**

 **Perk:**

 **[Pendragon Heir][+2charisma per level,+20% Rep with all dragons, heir to all magical Britain]**

 **[Dragon Blood][+1STR per level, +1 WIS per level, +20% Resistance to all Magic]**

 **[Bio: Young Mordred was kidnapped early in life by her Aunt Morgause. She was made to believe she was unwanted by her father. Soon she joined the knights of table, taking the persona of a young men. She only learned of Morgauses trickery when she died of her fathers sword. Her soul cursed to never find peace, bound eternally to her sword clarent.]**

Harry walked toward Mordred, every step with reason. His eyes cold, not showing any emotion. Mordred twitched her eyebrows, wondering what caused that change. That look in his eyes she only saw on war veterans who fought with their life on the line. Not something you want to see on a child.

When Harry arrived in front of her, he kneeled.

[It's an Honor to meet a soul of house Pendragon, Sir Mordred] Harry was flung the wall, this was the first time a soul could touch him, let alone hurt him.

[ _How… Tell me how did you know who I am?]_

 _[Every record of where I was buried was destroyed, Le Fay made sure of that after cursing me]_

Harry was having a hard time breathing, the killing intent he was being subjected was worse then even Voldemort and Dumbledore together. Thankfully Mordred saw what was happening and lessened her KI.

[*cough* what the hell was that*cough*]

 _[Talk]_ Commanded Mordred. Harry not wanting to be flung again answered her.

[My name is Harry James Potter, Wizard and Divine. As for why I know who you are, my ability allows me to know the name, strength and story of people.] not exactly accurate but close enough, doubt she would understand the concept of videogames.

 _[You, a divine? Forgive but that's hard to believe. Aren't you supposed to be all powerfull?]_ Said Mordred Skeptically. Harry can't exactly fault her. A 6 Year old child practically telling her he's a god.

[Well. I just got my powers. I'm barely 6 in this timeline]

[ _Timeline?] She asked._

 _[_ Yes, Timeline. This is my second time reliving my life. While I got the power to turn into a divine in my previous timeline, I got betrayed.] Harry said while his voice got colder.

[Someone I considered a grandfather used me. Made me into a weapon to fight his enemies. To control me he caused the deaths of friends and family of mine. And after I was done, after I did everything he asked me. He imprisoned me.]

[He got total control of the wizarding world. Funny thing really. They got overconfident]

Mordred listened him enthralled, she could sense the hate in him. Boiling, demanding righteous revenge.

[Soon after the mundane got wind of the wizarding world. Those idiots in power acted like they were kings. Attacked and ridiculed non magicals. ]

[For every Wizard there were over thousand non magical. It was war. The war got to the point

Witch hunts. Every Magical child born was killed, together with the parents.]

[Soon enough, he war got to the point where the governments used nuclear weapons on every magical community]

[If that wasn't enough the remaining wizards opened Permanent Portal to other worlds. As a result even more worlds died]

Mordred looked at him. Minutes gone without anyone talking. Mordred was the one to break the silence.

 _[Why did you tell me that] She looked him in the eyes, trying to find any form of deceit._

[I want you. We both were tricked and betrayed. We both lost people dear to us. We both wanted to change the world into something better.]

[Sir Mordred Pendragon, I wish to enter a familiar contract with you]

Mordred looked at him. He was so very similar to her. His eyes cold as steel. She decided. She smirked at Harry.

[Well Boy, Everything is better than being stuck in this place. I accept being your familiar]

At that moment part of their souls connected. She both relived each others life. Memories, feelings, even thoughts were shared. Harry blacked out soon after.

 **Congratulation:**

 **You Successfully finished the quest :Rest inPiece**

 **Your reward: 1500 Exp (Level up +2)**

+1 Lvl Soul Art

 **+Familiar Contract: Mordred Pendragon**

Harry felt like in heaven. He doubts he ever had such a soft pillow. The only thing that annoys him is the windows opening. Really Harry wants to sleep.

[Wake up sleepyhead]

'huh? Who was that? who cares'

"Who cares huh…"

Pain suddenly caught him awake, his cheek being stretched hurts.

"AWAWAWAWAWAWA" Harry cried out in pain.

"Ah finally awake I see" Mordred nods with a grin.

"What was that for!" Harry groggily asked. No one likes to be woken up.

"Well you were sleeping for over 2 hours in my lap, little pervert. 22 and sleeping on some girls lap you just known for a few hours" She said that with a disappointed voice. But harry know she was barely holding back her laughter seeing his red face.

"Hey! I'm barely 6 over here! My old life doesn't count. I don't have yet any such urges" Harry know his face was red, he was fighting it but his young body betrayed him.

"Bwahahahahahaha" Mordred couldn't hold it in anymore. It was too much. He might be a little avenger but right now he's still a child.

"Anyway it looks like THE GAME system added me into it. I have now my own version of THE GAME. From what I get from the Party tutorial, anyone that joins your part get's a lesser version of the game. They can see their status, level up and train their skill. There are some differences, but those are not important right now."

"This could very well save your friends. You can invite them into the game and help them get stronger. From what I saw in your memories most non magical people are between 5-10 while the average wizard is level 20. If they level up enough they should be strong enough to survive even when were not there"

That was not something harry expected to happen. He understands the logic behind that. But how to level them? He can't just take them to the forbidden forest to kill acramantulas for exp. Or could he? He remembers this graveyard to also count as a dungeon. Something to investigate later.

Meanwhile harry looked at the new windows.

 **Congratulation**

 **You contracted Servant: Mordred Pendragon**

 **She will receive 50% Of your total stats on top of hers.**

 **Required 100 MP/hour to maintain physical form.**

 **Required 10MP/hour to maintain Astral Form.**

 **Mordred Pendragon gained [Minor Game System]**

 **Servant : Mordred Pendragon gained Class [Saber]**

 **Congratulation**

 **Soul Art leveled UP**

 **Soul Art is now Lvl 2**

 **You gained Following Spells**

 **[Soul Summon][Summons a soul from the afterlife]**

 **[Soul Bind][Binds Soul to an object or person]**

 **[Soul Release][Releases all bindings on a soul]**

 **Congratulation**

 **You gained a new Titel**

 **[Little Perv]**

 **[Increases the chance for perverted accidents to happen]**

The last message almost made him cry. He wasn't a pervert. He wasn't even able to interact much with girls outside of Hermione and Luna before being thrown back. And this body is not able to feel any of those feelings yet.

 **Name: Mordred Pendragon**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Race: Spirit**

 **Servant : Saber**

 **Level:95**

 **HP:2240/2240**

 **MP:1110/1110**

 **STR*: 175+49{224)**

 **VIT*: 150+48(198)**

 **AGI*:45+46(91)**

 **INT*:50+61(111)**

 **WIS*:145+56(201)**

 **CHA*:270+49(319)**

 **LUK*:20+45(65)**

 **Perk:**

 **[Pendragon Heir][+2charisma per level,+20% Rep with all dragons, heir to all magical Britain]**

 **[Dragon Blood][+1STR per level, +1 WIS per level, +20% Resistance to all Magic]**

 **[Servant of Divine][Receive 50% of your masters stats, Immortal for as long as the Master is alive, If your HP Falls to 0 the servant will dematerialize for 24 hours]**

 **Skills:**

 **[Swordplay:Camelot][Passive Lvl Max: Increases Damage and speed of 1handed swords by 100%, Allows the usage of Holy swords, 20% Bonus Damage dealt as Holy Damage]**

 **[Mana Burst][Active Lvl Max: Increases all Stats By 1 per 2 MP used for 10 seconds]**

 **[Mana Blast][Active Lvl Max: Blast a concentrated beam of Pure mana. Range and Damage depends on Mana used. 1Meter range for every 50 MP spend. 5 Holy Damage per MP used. Can only be used if equipped with Holy sword]**

 **[Regeneration][Active/Passive Lvl Max: Grants Bonus 100% health regeneration. Can heal by using mana. Cost 5mp/1health]**

/Author note: I added Mordreds full stats and skills for those interested. Point of this Fic isn't to be a worthy enemy for Voldemort or Dumbledore. Harry is pretty much a demi god at this point. His Desire is not to beat them, but to destroy Albus and Tom.


	4. Chapter 3

/ **Chapter 3**

Harry made his way home after the events today. He was exhausted, even if not physically. Harry usually only takes a few hours of sleep every few days. Nowadays he sees sleeping a luxury instead of a basic need. Mordred was following him in her astral form, since she's bound to Harry only he can see her. Harry found out he can talk to her through a mental link.

' _So harry, what do you plan to do'_

'It's too early to contact my friends. Right now they will think I'm just playing make believe. It will be especially hard to get Hermione.'

' _Yes, you told me she's born of non magical, how do you plan to get her'_

'Simple, in 2 years I will move out from the Dursley's and go to Winchester. As lord Potter I've got enough money to buy an apartment. I will enter Hermione's elementary school and befriend her. A few weeks later I'm gonna tell her and her parents she's a witch.'

'Hopefully by the time I have learned to aparate. I will go to Neville next. Convincing his Grandma to let him join me won't be a problem'

'Luna might already know about me. Most might have called her loony, but I know for a fact she was a powerful seer'

' _Left are Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Daphne. Sirius would be easy to get free. We just need to catch the rat_ _Pettigrew_ _._ _Though we need o make it public. If your memories are true, Fudge will try to Hide the scandal. He never gave Sirius a trial. Only throw him into Azkaban. And considering Sirius is a pureblood lord of an ancient house, he might lose far more than just his job if he lets it be.'_

'Moony is in hiding right now since he's a Werewolf, something we have to look how to cure. Tonks will be a 7th year student when I start. While Daphne is the same age as me. It will be hard to convince those two to trust us. '

It was almost Midnight when Harry arrived at the Dursleys. The doors were already closed, looks like they forgot about him again. Harry concentrated on the lock, let his magic flood it and silently chanted **[Alohomora].**

 **Congratulation**

 **[WizardCraft] Leveled Up**

 **[WizardCraft] Is now level 4**

 **Casting cost reduced by 50%. Casting speed increased by 20%.**

Harry wondered when it would level up. When he got it 4 years ago it started at level 3. Probably since he already know most spells and was used with them regularly. Strangely wizard spells were categorized under **[WizardCraft]** . Non of the spells got a separate skill.

Harry closed the door again and used his invisibility skill to enter his room. No reason to give Vernon a heart attack for using magic.

'I'm gonna sleep now Mordred, You can watch the TV if you want. You should know how to use it from my memories. Well good night' Said harry as he laid in bed.

' _Night harry, I really gonna need to watch doctor who. Looked great according to your memories'_ Harry smiled at that before he fall into dream. Sadly not all dream are relaxing. Tonight showing just that.

 **/DreamScape**

Dumbledore and Snape meet in Hogwarts. He hands Snape a list before he was gone to report to Voldemort. Next few days a number of innocent people will die.

Tonks and Lupus were Relaxing in their new Cabin in Wales, near Brecon. After Tonks got pregnant Lupus officially withdraw from the war. He didn't want to risk the life of his wife and child in a war between 2 maniacs. He just hoped they will stop targeting him after a while. At 16:00 afternoon the sounds of multiple apparitions were heard around the cabin. Lupus immediately told Tonks to hide. Over 30 Death eaters were surrounding the cabin, led by non other than Fenrir Greyback.

Tonks refused to hide. The ensuing fight took 20minutes. At least 10 death eaters were killed before a Severing Curse cut off Tonks Leg. Lupin distracted by Tonks cry got hit by several Bone Breaker Curses.

Both were Tortured for several hours afterwards. Cutting Curses, Bone breaker, Severing Curses. By the end both were turned into meat bags barely alive. That was when Greyback come out of the Cabin. In his hands their son, Edward. Both pleaded for his life. The death eaters only laughed. Greyback simply looked at the baby. So small, so soft. He ripped out the childs heart and eat it. The family was crucified on a public street.

Same afternoon the Lestranges attacked the Ancestral Longbottom home. Having somehow gotten the Ward Schematics it was easy to infiltrate. Neville and Augusta were caught unaware. Both got caught by stunners and were dragged in the main hall. There Bellatrix started to torture them like she did Alice and Frank Longbottom. For hours she used Cruciatus until neither reacted anymore. Shortly after she used Fiendfire to put the Mansion on fire. Only the charred remains were found.

Luna Lovegood was already a prisoner for some months. Used as a bargaining chip to force her father to write positively in the Quibbler about Lord Voldemort. When they brought Daphne Greengrass inside the cell, hell started. Having Dosed their food with Amortentia keyed to Lucius Malfoy made them willing to do anything to please him. Soon both were given around like toys. Their bodies were broken, used to relieve sexual frustration by all. When the love potion finally run out both had a mental breakdown. Daphne shut off the world completely. Luna committed suicide with a glass shard. Both their bodies were dumped into an unmarked hole.

Sirius was running. Not from death eaters. But Aurors of the order. He was running in the streets of London. Soon he got caught by non other that moody. He got stunned and dragged into the ministerium. No trial. The called the dementors and gave him the kiss.

Harry meanwhile was threshing and yelling. Those nightmares didn't happen often. But they did happen. The only reason the dursleys aren't yelling at him for disturbing their sleeps are permanent silencing wards put in the room.

" _HARRY! Wake up! You're having a nightmare" Mordred shock him out of his nightmare._

"What" "I'm awake, stop throwing me around"

" _Thank god, you're fine. You almost gave me a heart attack. And I'm not even technically alive"_

" _How are you feeling, what was that about" She looked concerned his way._

Harry looked at her with a sad smile.

"Just nightmare. Sometimes they repeat what happened to my friends. But those are irrelevant. I swore to never let it happen again" Harry looked down with almost dead eyes. His body was shivering.

Mordred simply hugged him and draw him near.

" _shh, it's ok" Sure harry might technically be 22. But right now he was in a 6year old body. She stayed like that until he fall asleep._

 **Next day after School**

Harry was silently walking from school. His target the old graveyard. There is a dungeon there, in the last few years he learned about rpg games. He knows dungeons are places where monster usually spawn to fight. Those should gave the most Exp if it takes after them. Meanwhile he thought of yesterday. This nightmare was far more intense than usual. But thanks to Mordred he was mostly fine.

"Mordred"

" _hmm. Yes harry?"_

"Thanks for yesterday" Said harry sincerely

Mordred looked at him and smiled.

" _No problem. Since were now bound it's my job to look after my little perv" She grinned at him_

"I'm not a Little perv" Harry said adamantly

" _Considering how much you_ enjoyed sleeping on my bosom yesterday I might disagree" Said mordred with an almost naughty tone

" Hah right. You're almost flat as a board" Harry said tomato red, before getting hit over the head

" _Damn brat, You…Will…Take …. That …. Back… Right"?_ Said Mordred in an almost sickly sweet voice. Inside Harry's head every alarm bell was ringing.

" O..of C..Course. It was j..just a joke" Harry placated in a defeated manner with hands in front of him.

Harry didn't know why. But at that moment he felt like he know the fear of every married men ever. He swore to never insult her chest again. Presenting himself to voldemort seems the more logical choice than staying with Mordred when she's that angry.

" _Heeee, nice joke"_ She looked at Harry with Ice cold eyes. She turned around and walked in front of him.

After a few minutes Harry Arrived at the graveyard.

 **Alert**

 **You are about to enter the instanced Dungeon [Undead Graveyard 15-30]**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **Yes-No**

Harry Pressed yes and was transported into a run done version of the Graveyard. A new Quest windows openen promptly

 **Quest alert: Dungeon Pioneering**

 **Rank: C**

 **Objective: Reach the end of the Dungeon**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Open the Silver Chest at the end of the Dungeon**

 **Bonus Objective 2: Open the golden Chest at the end of the Dungeon**

 **Bonus Objective 3: Find the empty Lich Phylactery**

 **Reward: Learn Skills [ID Create] and [Leave ID]**

 **Bonus Reward 1: ?**

 **Bonus Reward 2: ?**

 **Bonus Reward 3: Phylactery to Resurrect a Soul as a Lich.**

 **This quest Cannot be declined**

"That's a first" Said Harry, Slightly in worry.

" _what do you mean?"_ Asked Mordred unconcerned.

"Looks like we can't leave this place until we clear it, at least the rewards seem very good"

" _Well, what are we waiting for. Let's start" Said Mordred while arming herself with Clarnet._

 _ **[Observe]**_

 _ **Name: Clarnet – Sword of Betrayed**_

 _ **Type: 1Hand Sword**_

 _ **Rank: Legendary**_

 _ **Atk-3000-7000 Holy Damage**_

 _ **[Can only be wielded by the Pendragon Bloodline]**_

 _ **[Can Change into Corrupted form to deal Unholy Damage]**_

 _They soon meet their first enemy_

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Undead Soldier**

 **Race: Undead (Human)**

 **Level 17**

 **HP:400/400**

 **MP:0/0**

 **STR*: 30**

 **VIT*: 40**

 **AGI*:15**

 **INT*:0**

 **WIS*:0**

 **CHA*:0**

 **LUK*:0**

 **[One the weakest undeads with no particular strengths. As Undead they are Weak towards Holy and Fire Damage]**

Mordred only slightly hit it before it burst into white flames. After a second it was gone and a few things were left behind.

 **You Received 75 Exp.**

3 Knut and a old Rusty sword. Is that real money? I would need to check it later. But for now I look at the sword.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Rusty Iron Sword**

 **Rank: Poor**

 **Durability: 32/50**

 **ATK: 55-75**

" Looks like Clarnet is too strong for those undead. You pretty much kill them 10 times over just holding the sword in their general direction" I said grinning at her, especially after I saw her pouting.

" _In that case give me that sword. With that they should survive at least one swing from me" She glared at my while crossing her arms_

"Sure, sure. Just don't glare at me like that" 'Geez what's with her and frightening me more than old Voldy'.

After a while we arrived at a hall with 4 rooms. Each room had different placate in front.

The door to the North Had 3 Fat men.

The door to the south had A Dragon.

The door to the west had a wizard.

The last door to the east had a women.

After a short discussion we decided to take the…

… **..To be continued**

 **/Author note: Small Cliffhanger. Next chapter will show 4 boss fights. Harry will choose to fight alone since this will be good training. Mordred will just look from the sidelines making sure Harry doesn't kill himself.**


	5. Chapter 4

**/Chapter 4**

Harry decided to take the eastern path first. The way was lit by torches hanging on the walls. The ruins were overgrown with weed. Harry and Mordred decided to fight alternatively so Harry could get some more experience.

"here they are" Harry explained when he found the first group of 3 enemies.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Banshee**

 **Race: Undead Spirit**

 **Level : 22**

 **Hp: 500/500**

 **MP: 800/800**

 **[ Spirit: Is immune to pure physical damage]**

 **[ The Spirit of a Women who died of broken heart]**

The Banshees looked like dirty ghosts. Their clothes were frayed and muddy. They were floating around and crying.

*rumble*

The Banshees immediately looked at Harry and Mordred. They accidently kicked a small rock and got their attention. Their faces twisted into an angry skeletal face. They Immediately started to shoot [Necro Bolt] at Harry and Mordred.

" **[Protego][Bombarda Maxima]** " Casted Harry to block the spells and attack on his own.

The [Bombarda Maxima] killed the first banshee immediately, seeing one of their own die, the other Banshees started wailing loudly.

 **[You received 20 Shadow Damage]**

 **[Minor Paralyze Failed]**

 **[You received 20 Shadow Damage]**

 **[Minor Paralyze Failed]**

 **[Sectumsempra]** Harry was able to kill another banshee while they were wailing. The Last seeing that another had died charged at Harry.

'Let's try something different' Harry concentrated his magic on his **[Soul Arts]**. He gathered the magic in one point and shot it it at the last banshee. The banshee hit by the magical projectile got torn to pieces.

 **[You received 3x100 Exp]**

 **[You Learned a new Skill: Mana Manipulation]**

 **[You Learned a new spell: Mana Bullet]**

 **[You Created a Spell Variant: Spirit Bullet]**

The Banshees left behind 37 knuts and 3 5ml Vials filled with Ectoplasma.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Ectoplasma Vial**

 **Type: Ingredient**

 **Amount: 5ml**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **[Restores 50 Hp/Mp if Consumed by Spirits]**

Harry put them away for now, he would need to look up what they can be used. He continued with the new skills he got.

 **[Mana Manipulation][Active/Passive Lvl1: Allows shaping and changing mana. At Lvl1 You can direct mana and add 1 effect]**

 **[Currently known Spells for mana manipulation:2]**

 **[Mana Bullet: Creates and shoots a small projectile out of pure mana. Does 50 DMG / 100 Mp]**

 **[Spirit Bullet: Creates and shoots a small projectile made out of Spirit Mana. 50 DMG / 100 Mp. Does Triple DMG on undead and spirits]**

Harry Closed the windows and continued to look for more enemies. They found another 3 soon after.

" _Now it my turn"_ Mordred charged at the banshees before they were able to react. She was able to attack and stun the first. The second banshee tried to rake her face while the third shot **[Necro Bolts]** at her. Mordred dodged both by jumping above them. Using a small **[Mana Burst]** to maneuver in the air, she cleaved the first banshee in half. As soon as she reached the ground Mordred faced the remaining 2 banshees and used **[Mana Blast]** to kill them before they used their banshee wail.

" _That was easy"_

Harry and Mordred continued their way. They faced 5 more groups like that. Soon enough they reached the last chamber. Inside Harry found 7 Banshees in total. 6 were the same as the ones he already faced. The last one looking almost corporeal. Harry promptly used observe on her.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: High Banshee**

 **Race: Undead Spirit**

 **Level : 30**

 **Hp:1800/1800**

 **MP :3500/3500**

 **[ Spirit: Is immune to pure physical damage]**

 **[A Old banshee who consumed the soul of the one who broke her heart granting her new power]**

"Can you take care of the normal banshees while I take care of the boss?"

" _I can handle myself, but I don't think I can hold them all back without letting a spell or attack slip"_

"In that case let's get some help" Harry concentrated used [Summon Ghost]. With **[Necromancy]** level 2 it allowed him to summon up to 4 ghosts at level 20.

 **Name: Ghost Soldier**

 **Race: Undead Spirit**

 **Level :20**

 **Hp:1000/1000**

 **Mp:0/0**

 **[Corporeal Spirit: 50% Dmg reduction to physical attacks]**

 **[Summoned Ghost: Is under control of Harry James Potter]**

They entered the room once Harry summoned 4 ghosts. Mordred attacked 3 banshees on the right. The summoned ghosts attacked the banshees on the left. Harry used a few **[Spirit Bullet]** on the High Banshee. The High banshee conjured 3 [Ice Spear] and shoot them at Harry.

Harry was able to dodge 2 and blocked the last with a conjured wall. The High Banshee used **[Blink]** to teleport behind Harry and attacked him with a conjured Dagger.

 **[You received 50 Spirit Damage]**

 **[You lost 50 Mana]**

Harry used a **[Bombarda]** Spell on the ground to create a dust cloud to get away.

Mordred just finished her group of banshees. She know she should help Harry but he asked her to let him finish it. She was now on the way to take care of the second group.

' _Please take care Harry'_ She jumped into group, taking care of one. Only banshee was left.

Harry meanwhile was dodging a combination of **[Ice Spear]** and **[Blink]**. The High Banshee was constantly appearing and disappearing. Always throwing a **[Ice Spear]** or two on his way.

As the last Banshee fall the High Banshee got enraged. She looked at Harry and started her Banshee Wail.

 **[You Received 150 Shadow Damage]**

 **[You are Paralyzed for 10 seconds]**

 **[Effect was reduced by 5 seconds thanks too [Child of Magic] perk]**

Harry was unable to move, the High Banshee was Conjuring 10 **[Ice Spear]**

 **4 seconds left**

She throw them at Harry, Harry could see she used all her magic in this attack.

 **2 seconds left**

Mordred run in front of Harry to push him away. She was able to deflect 3 projectiles and dodge 5. She got hit by the last 2 **[Ice Spear]**. One hit her armor and shattered the second spear scratched her arm and draw some blood.

 **0 seconds left**

As soon as Harry was able to move he casted 5 **[Spirit Bullet]** and shoot them at the High Banshee. Unable to move away in time she got hit by all and faded away. Harry collapsed, he didn't expect to get paralyzed and got over confident. It almost killed him here.

"Thanks Mor" he thanked her.

" _Don't worry, it's my job to look after you" She gave him her trademark grin._

After a few minutes Harry begun to look at the notification he got and items.

 **Congratulation**

 **You received 5775 Exp.**

 **You Leveled Up x2**

 **You are now Level 15**

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Tome: Summon Banshee**

 **Type: Spell Book**

 **Rank: Rare**

 **Requirement: [Necromancy]**

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Spirit Dagger**

 **Type: Dagger**

 **Rank: Magic**

 **Atk: 75-125 Spirit Damage**

 **[Burns Mana equal too the Damage it does]**

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Silver Key**

 **Type: Unique**

 **[Opens the silver chest at the end of the Dungeon]**

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Ectoplasma Vial**

 **Type: Ingredient**

 **Amount: 10ml**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **[Restores 100 Hp/Mp if Consumed by Spirits]**

 **Congratulation**

 **You found a Tome: Summon Banshee**

 **Would you like to learn the spell?**

 **Yes=====No**

 **Caution!**

 **Learning the spell destroys the spell book.**

Harry pressed yes. The spell book turned into light and entered him. Harry instinctually know how to cast the spell now. Harry equipped the Spirit Dagger and startedmove back to the main hall. It took around 15 minutes to walk back.

Harry and Mordred decided to take the southern path with the dragon. The corridor was empty, after a few minutes they reached the end of the corridor. At the end they found a dark room. Harry used the [Lumos] Charm to light the room. In the middle was a dragon skeleton. As he walked towards it the room begun to shake. The Dragon skull got to glowing eyes and started to rebuild it's form.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Skeleton Drake**

 **Race: Undead (dragon)**

 **Level: 50**

 **Hp: 80.000/80.000**

 **Mp: 0/0**

 **[Skeleton-Resistant to most kinds of spells. Takes double damage from blunt attacks]**

 **[Bound: Can't leave this room]**

 **[A Dragon skeleton charmed to protect the treasure room behind]**

It would take a few seconds for the dragon to rebuild. A few seconds Harry didn't give him. Harry used bonebreaker curses on the dragons are and legs. The dragon was unable to move afterwards. Considering he couldn't spew fire it didn't take long to kill it.

 **Congratulation**

 **You received 14000 Exp.**

 **You leveled Up x5**

 **You are now level 20**

"That was… a let down to be honest" Harry exclaimed. For a supposed boss monster it was far to easy. Just attack it while it was rebuilding. It's not like people would simply wait for it to rebuild. Would they?

" _Not every battle can be glorious. Some will be easy while others almost impossible"_

"Let's just see what's behind that" Harry moved to the door at the end of the room. It was charmed to be indestructible and resist lock picking charms. It would require a specific key to open.

"Move back a bit Mor" Harry pointed his hand and the wall and blasted it away with a **[Bombarda Maxima].**

" _What the hell was that about harry?" Mordred glared at him, he could have told her what he planned._

"Well the door was impossible to open. We could have gone and get the key. But considering the wall wasn't indestructible I decided to simply blast it away" Explained Harry

" _Let's see what's there" She said crossing her arms._

Harry and Mordred entered the treasure room. Inside they found Thousands of Galeons, Sickles. Books, Potions.

 _*whistle*"Looks like we gonna be set for some times when you start your crusade"_ Said Mordred awed by the gold.

Harry meanwhile used observe on every item here.

 **[Oberve]**

 **Name: Tome: Create Golem**

 **Type: Spell Book**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **Requirement: WizardCraft**

 **[Oberve]**

 **Name: Tome: Alchemy**

 **Type: Skill Book**

 **Rank: Ultra Rare**

 **Requirement: None**

 **[Oberve]**

 **Name: Phoenix Egg**

 **Type: Unique**

 **Rank: Legendary**

 **[A Phoenix egg from unknown origin. Will Hatch once feed 1.000.000 Mana.]**

 **[0/1.000.000 mana feed]**

 **[Oberve]**

 **Name: Bound Phylactery**

 **Type: Magic Item**

 **Rank: Epic**

 **[Phylactery of the Wizard Lich Markus Lestrange]**

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Dragonhide**

 **Type: Material**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **Amount: 2mx10m**

Harry put everything except the phylactery in his inventory.

Harry could see the soul bound on the phylactery. He used **[Soul Arts]** to drag it back here. Once back in the phylactery, Harry used his **[Devour soul]** on it.

 **Congratulation**

 **You killed Wizard Lich Markus Lestrange in a unconventional way.**

 **You received**

 **4500 Exp**

 **+1 Level in Necromancy**

 **Necromancers Ring**

 **Curse Breaker**

 **(False) empty Phylactery**

 **Congratulation**

 **You Successfully finished the quest :** **Dungeon Pioneering**

 **Your Reward: Added Skills [ID Create][Leave ID]**

 **Bonus 1: Necromancers Ring**

 **Bonus 2: Curse Breaker**

 **Bonus 3: (False) Empty Phylactery**

 **Secret Bonus:**

 **For finding the True Phylactery**

 **Unbound Phylactery**

 **+50.000 Exp**

 **Caution: You will be ejected from the dungeon in 60 seconds.**

 **Congratulation**

 **You Leveled Up +6**

 **You are now Level 26**

"Looks like we are finished. We will be teleported back in a few seconds" Explained harry

" _Wow, was faster than I thought"_

" Well this dungeon is for people between 15-30. You are above level 90 while I'm a divine"

"We were also lucky have found a secret way to finish this"

Soon both glowed and appeared at the entrance of the graveyard.

 **To be Continued….**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Titel: [The-Boy-Who-Lived][Little Perv]**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Divine (Death)**

 **Level: 26**

 **Health*: 2560/2560 256Hp/hr**

 **Mana*: 165500/165500 1545Mp/hr**

 **STR*: 2+250+ 10%(277)**

 **VIT*: 6+250 (256)**

 **AGI*:3+250(253)**

 **INT*:5+250+52+26(331)**

 **WIS*:7+250+52(309)**

 **CHA*:8+250(258)**

 **LUK*:1+250(251)**

 **Bonus Points*: 250**


	6. Chapter 5

**/Chapter 5**

 **1 Year Later**

After clearing the Graveyard dungeon Harry and Mordred found out they were unable to reenter it. After some investigation they found that the Lich had warded the Area off against magical being but not non magical. It protected him wizards and dark creatures while allowing non magical to be buried there for his experiments.

Thankfully the new skill [ID Create] allowed harry to create a new dungeon anytime. Harry trained this skill until it reached Max Level. It allowed him to decide what enemies spawn, their level and influence the time inside it. Monster inside drop 2 things. Money and Material. Another thing Harry found out is that the money inside the inventory can be converted to different currency.

Grinding a few hours every day allowed Harry to reach level 70 just a few days ago. He also feed mana to the [Phoenix Egg] daily. Harry is pouring the last bit of Mana the Egg needs.

"Al…most" Harry exclaims visibly exhausted. While he has the reserves to fill it the mental stress it requires to send it into a living being is enormous. He was barely able to feed the egg in the first month's. Harry understood why the lich was unable to feed it. It was like a child refusing to eat from stranger. It took months for the egg to accept him. It was still stubborn though.

The egg slowly cracked and a black chick burst out in flames. He looked around and when it found Harry it chirped.

 **Congratulation**

 **You Got a Familiar: Black Phoenix**

 **Please enter a name**

Harry took the phoenix chick on his hand

"Hey twerp, how would you like the name Twilight"

The phoenix chick glared at him for calling him twerp before he sang in agreement.

Harry entered the name and accepted. Harry used observe on Twilight .

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Twilight**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Race: Black Phoenix**

 **Level: Max**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 1.000.000/1.000.000**

 **STR: /**

 **VIT: /**

 **AGI: /**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: /**

 **CHA: /**

 **LUK: /**

 **Perk:**

 **[Phoenix][ All Stats are equal to 1/10 of your int]**

 **[Born Of Death][All Skills have double the effect on Undead and spirits]**

 **Skills:**

 **[Avatar of Fire][Passive Lvl Max: Allows to manipulate all fire. Immune to Fire]**

 **[Rebirth][Passive lvl Max: Resurrect automatically after dying. INT increases once a year by 100]**

 **[Magic Melody][Active Lvl 1: The Voice of a phoenix can strengthen allies and weaken foes]**

 **[Phoenix tears][Active Lvl Max: Heals for 25% of Maximum Health. Purges Poison and disease from the body]**

"Looks like you will be our support, well it's time for you to meet your big sister"

Harry took Twilight on his shoulder and descended down the stairs. Since it was weekend the Dursleys gone out. This allowed Mordred to stretch her legs and watch tv in the living room.

Harry heard Mordred's laughter from upstairs. After seeing what she was watching a smile appeared on his face.

"Really? Monty Phyton and the Holy Grail? I thought you would have hunted them for making this"

" _As if. My father might have been a great king, but he also had the biggest stick up his arse you can imagine. I wish I could see his face watching this" She said barely holding back another laughter._

" _So what do you have there Harry? Didn't know the Dursleys allow you to have a pet"_

"This is Twilight, she just hatched from the egg we got a year ago. Say hi twilight"

*Chrirrp*

" _Hey there Twilight" Greeted Mordred._

" _What are you planning to do today? Will you go grinding again?"_

"I'm going to work on some of my inventions"

Harry used his ring to teleport him to his Laboratory created inside the cliffs of Sussex. Harry made sure to hide it under multiple wards protecting it from mundane and magical folk.

Thanks to one of his regular library visits Harry learned the [Tecnomancy] skill. Grinded it to max level together with [Alchemy] and [Enchanting]. His skill [No Fiction for Magic] Doesn't just allow him to learn fictional spells but also get Schematics on technology or Magic items. Harry looked mostly at Japanese otaku culture. Games, Manga, Anime, Light Novel. The Japanese had some of the most creative minds.

He Learned to make [Angelroids] From Sora no Otoshimo, Yggdrasil Computer from Ah! My goddess, Hundreds of Noble Phantasma from Fate/stay nigh and much more.

One of his projects was to find the cause for Lycantropy. He found the root of Lycantropy in the 9th century. A german alchemist Named Shou Tucker tried to create a chimera by fusing his daughter and dog. The resulted beast was unstable and run away. It bit at least 9 people before it got killed by an unknown wizard.

Soon after Harry found a victim of Greyback. Under Metamorphagus disguise he approached the men. While originally distrusting the men Followed him after Harry paid his family 5000 Galleon. The cause as found was a soul fragment from the dog of Shou Tucker trying to merge with the Magical Core. It took 3 days for Harry to create a potion to cure Lycanthropy. Thomson as the man was called, helped Harry to marked the cure. The British ministry of magic tried to take control of the supply by demanding the recipe and outlawing brewing said potion. The wizengamot member trying to enforce said law all fall victim to some accident or the other. Enough were absent that day to deny those demands.

On side note. Dumbledore's beard caught fire twice since Harry build Yggdrasil.

Once inside Harry was greeted by multiple Angelroid Homunculi. They were responsible for maintaining Yggdrassil and help him as assistant.

Once he reached Yggdrassil he hacked into the British and German Ministry and added 3 new folder. It created new personas for Mordred and Harry. Mor Einzbern and Harry Einzbern were born. Yggdrassil enforced their story by adding them in old photo's and wizard paintings.

Soon Harry Potter will die and a family of three will move to Wales.

 **Next Day**

"Are you ready Mor?" Asked Harry with cold voice, his eyes darkening.

" _As ready as I can be Harry" She answered. She know the enemy they would be facing were numerous, but both she and Harry were ready to face far bigger adversaries._

"Twilight is sleeping upstairs and the Dursleys should not return before tomorrow"

"Hold my arm, we will port directly into Azkaban. There we will fight our way to the lower floors until we find Sirius. Once we have him we will port to the laboratory"

Once Mordred got hold of his hand he got used his Keystone to teleport to Azkaban

 **Alert**

 **You are about to enter Magical Prison Azkaban**

 **WizardCraft will be disabled until you leave**

 **QUEST ALERT: Who let the Dogs out?**

 **Rank: C**

 **Objective: Free Sirius Black from Azkaban**

 **Bonus Objective 1: Kill the Lestrange**

 **Bonus Objective 2: ? ? ? ?**

 **Reward: Max Reputation with Sirius Black, Access to Black Estate**

 **Bonus Reward 1: Max Reputation with the Longbottom Family, Access to the Lestrange Vault**

 **Bonus Reward 2: Max Reputation with ? ? ? ?**

 **Penalty: Sirius Black will be kissed by a Dementor**

 **Accept?**

 **Yes-no**

Harry pressed Yes and entered the prison. They were immediately rushed by 10 Dementors. Harry observed them while Mordred took care them with Clarnet.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name : Dementor**

 **Race: Undead Spirit**

 **Level: 19**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 4200/6500**

 **[Spirit: Immune to Pure Physical Damage]**

 **[Anti Magic: Resists most spells]**

 **[Bound: Forced to obey his Master]**

 **[ Dementors are results of twisted necromancy binding a tortured soul on a corpse. Victims of Dementor kiss have their souls tortured in their stomach until they will be put into a corpse. They will continue their existence bound to the Master]**

Harry took care of 2 Dementors with [Spirit Bullet] while the rest were taken care by Mordred.

"Let's go!" Harry yelled, they didn't stop at any point until they reached the bottom. Azkaban only had Dementors as warden. Both of them had more than enough experience with undead, let alone the fact that both were far stronger than the average Dementor.

The first two Cells contained non other then the Lestrange brothers. He only Saw their Names before he burned them alive using Alchemy. He turned the air inside the cells into methane and caused a spark. Both survived badly burned but would die in a few minutes no matter what. Harry used a potion on both of them to wake them up and feel every second of pain until their time is over.

He was about to kill the deranged Bellatrix when he spotted something strange. She had a Second magic core which was binding the original core. His [observe] confirmed his assumption.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Bellatrix Black/Leta Lestrange**

 **Race: Human/Ghost**

 **Age:15/42**

 **Level: 12/36**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **MP: 0/800/1600/1600**

 **[Possessed: Under Total Control of Leta Lestrange]**

 **[Bellatrix Black after getting kidnapped when she was 15 was used in a dark ritual to posses her with the Ghost of Leta Lestrange in the hope to get access to the Black Fortune. Under the Influence of Leta Lestrange she would be known as one of the worst supporter of Voldemort]**

After reading the entry Harry Stunned Bellatrix and entered the Cell. He used [Soul Manipulation] and [Mana Manipulation] to get hold of the second Magic Core. After carefully removing it Bellatrix de aged to her age before she got possessed. Harry Crushed the magic core destroying not just the magic bound but also soul. Leta Lestrange was forever denied any form of afterlife. After giving Bellatrix over to Mordred he moved to the last Cell on this floor.

Opening the cell door he found what he was looking for. Inside lay a dirty black dog in of the corner.

The dog stood up and growled at Harry, having no idea who he was but having seen him kill the Lestrange brothers .

"Slow down there Padfoot, I don't think you want to accidently hurt your godson" Explained harry with his hands up.

The dogs eyes widened before he transformed into a men around his 40s.

"Harry is that really you, what are you doing in Azkaban" Asked Sirius touching Harry's face.

"Yes that's me, but right now I have no time to explain. Just hold on to me"

Harry took Sirius hand and Mordred's before activating his Keystone. Just few minutes later Aurors entered Azkaban to find the burned remains of the Lestrange brothers and 2 empty cells.

 **Meanwhile**

Harry instantly arrived at his Laboratory. He put Sirius and Bella in the medical ward. Making sure both took some sleeping potion.

 **Congratulation**

 **You successfully finished the Quest: Who let the Dogs out?**

 **Your Reward: Max Reputation Sirius Black, Access to the Black Estate**

 **Bonus Reward 1: Max Reputation with Longbottom family once informed, Lestrange Family Vault Key**

 **Bonus Reward 2: Max Reputation with Bellatrix Black**

Harry closed the notification before taking a nap. Tomorrow he will have to explain everything to them, if just to stop Sirius from attacking Bella.

 **To be Continued….**

/Author note: Harry is 7 at this point. 4 more years until his Hogwartz Letter will arrive. Next chapter Harry will go into hiding with the black and start his hunt for the first few Hocruxes.


	7. Chapter 6

**/ chapter 6**

 **Bellatrix PoV**

Young Bellatrix was a well loved, beautiful and smart witch. At age 15 she already had many suitors fighting for her hand. Many of those suitors were not shy using underhanded methods. She soon started to got scared walking alone in the halls of Hogwartz. She never left her room in the Slytherin quarters without a friend. As her eyes opened she felt a long nightmare finally ending.

The first thing she saw when waking up was a small boy barely 7 or 8 years old. She could see she was in a dark dirty room. The boy told something to the young women next to him before she picked her up as she was unable to move or speak.

They left her room. She could see she was in some kind of dungeon, there was a smell of burned meat in the air. They entered a room at the end of the corridor. The young boy spoke to her uncle Orion. He looked like he saw far better days. Dirty clothes and Hair. He looked like he had the last meal months ago.

'what happened' she wondered. Were the Blacks attacked and imprisoned? What happened to to her baby sisters Narcissa and Andromeda? To her parents, to little Sirius and Regulus? Were they alright?

The boy administered her and Uncle Orion a sleeping potion and left them in the medical ward. She soon fall asleep.

Bellatrix woke up the next day. She had no idea where she was, only knowing this is not Hogwartz or St. Mungos Hospital. The room is far too clean for any wizarding establishment and there are far too many muggle instruments. As she looked around a white haired nurse, around the ages of 18 was moving towards her. The young Nurse had 2 small pink wing like extension on her back.

"Good morning Lady Black, I hope you had a restful sleep" said the nurse in monotone

"Where am I and who are you?" Asked Bellatrix nervously.

"You are at the Medical Wing of Master Harry's Laboratory. He bought you back here after a rescue mission in Azkaban. As for who I am. I'm Nursing Unit Angelroid Type Rho - Joy" explained the newly named Joy.

'Azkaban? What was I doing in Azkaban?' Her eyes wide as just understood where she was. She wasn't just in some random dungeon but Azkaban, The Wizarding Prison. A prison that was known to be unescapable. Yet she was broken out by a small child and women. How? Why? Who are those people?

Seeing her conflicted expression Joy decided to ease her a bit.

"I know you have many question right now. They will all be answered soon by Master Harry. For the time being please follow me. We will conduct some tests to make sure everything is alright."

Joy Escorted her to a nearby room. She lie down on metal table. Joy used some apparatus next to her as multiple Magic Circles appeared. After a minute they disappeared again.

"Lady Black, our scans show that you suffer from a slight case of malnourishment and strained core. Being a natural Metamorphagus has reversed majority of the damage you suffered in the past. You will be given nourishment potions for the next few weeks. You should abstain from casting any spells for at least 6 months until your Magical core has healed" Said Joy while reading her notes.

An hour later Bellatrix was being escorted to a meeting with the so called "Master Harry". Entering the room she saw Orion, the small boy and young women responsible for freeing her and her uncle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Orion, charging at her.

 **Sirius PoV**

He still had a hard time believing what happened. He was suffering for years already in Azkaban. He failed to get the rat and was sentenced for betrayal of James and Lilly. He had no idea how long he was there. One day out of nowhere an alarm was activated. Non other than my own godson invaded Azkaban and freed me. He brought me to some base he calls the "Laboratory". Whatever that might be.

There were at least a hundred young women around. All of them having white hair and some kind of wings on their back. After being given some potion I fall asleep. Next day he was greeted by one of the nurses. They all looked frightening similar.

After some medical scans he was escorted to meet Harry.

As soon as he entered the meeting place he saw Harry. He run up to him and hugged his godson.

"Prongslet is that really you? Where were you, did you eat right?" He asked. Wanting to know what he did in the last few years.

"Of course it's me padfoot. Relax, I will explain everything soon. But first let's order something to eat."

A few minutes later a new person entered. Bellatrix. Far younger than he remembers but Bellatrix non the less.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yelled Sirius. Charging at her. She was a deatheater, he was sure she was after Harry, wanting to finish what her master started.

"SIRIUS STOP" Yelled Harry as a magical chain come out of his hand binding him.

He saw Bellatrix stumbling back and fall. She looked almost frightened. But that can't be, Bellatrix was known as one of the fiercest supporter of Voldemort.

"Harry let me go. She's a death eater"

"Padfoot. Shut Up. She's not a death eater. Now sit back and let me explain" said harry as he was walking towards Bellatrix.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked Bellatrix while offering her a hand.

"Y..Yes. thank you. Why did uncle Orion attack me and call me a death eater?" She asked in meek voice.

"Sit down other here. I already ordered some food for us. I will explain why you are here and what happened" Harry took her hand and sat her next to him.

With a snap harry loosened the chains and had Him sit down in front of him. Making sure to protect Bellatrix for anymore attacks.

" Where do I start… It all begun when I received my hogwartz letter at my 11th birthday…."

In the next hour Harry explained them his first life. The events of his school life, fighting Quirremort, a Thousand year old basilisk, hundred Dementors, the triwizard tournament. His hunt for the Hocruxes, the deaths of those he considers friends and family, the Final fight against Voldemort, Dumbledores betrayal. He continued with meeting 3 primal gods, his second life to the point where he saved Sirius and Bellatrix. Harry explained him that Bellatrix was possessed by the ghost of Lena Lestrange and was not in control in over 30 years.

Bellatrix meanwhile had a mental breakdown. Having been possessed all this time she lost almost everything. Her family all but dead with only 2 survivors. Her friends all gone. Her body used to kill countless people, who knows what else done to her. Harry gave her a calming drought before sending her back.

"Well that was enlightening" He said. Rage barely restrained. Dumbledore know Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. It was him who advised them to make the rat Pettigrew into the secret keeper. Now it makes sense. Dumbledore know that the Rat was a death eater. He know he would betray Lilly and James.

Sirius swore to help Harry get his revenge.

 **1 Month Later**

 **Harry's PoV**

The next month was gone by fast. He made sure to visit the Laboratory daily. Sirius and Bellatrix were both healing. The first few days were awkward for both Sirius and Bellatrix. Sirius remembered her as a evil with and follower of Voldemort. While Bellatrix remembered Sirius as a 9 year old boy always looking for trouble and an older men angry at her. They only started to get along after He forced them to interact. Using Yggdrassil, he was able to create a new persona for Bellatrix. Both of them would be known as Johan and Bella Einzbern. Sirius was registered as his and Bella's father while Mordred was his Aunt as far as the ministry would know.

Using Yggdrassil to search information for the whereabouts of the Gaunt Shack. It only took minutes to find it. Using his Keystone he teleported in front of the shack. The Shack was hidden under wards hiding it from normal wizards and non magical. He walked directly in front of one of the many paintings. All of them having lost their magic. Removing it he found what he was looking for.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Gaunt's Ring**

 **Type: Trinket**

 **Rank: Legendary**

 **[Resurrection stone: Allows the wearer to summon the souls of the dead]**

 **[Horcrux: One of the anchors of Tom Marvolo Riddle]**

 **[Cursed: Curses the wearer with rotting flesh causing their death soon after]**

Harry used [Soul Arts] to remove the soul piece and devoured it. Summoning some fire he melt of the metal only leaving the stone.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Resurrection Stone**

 **Type: Trinket**

 **Rank: Legendary**

 **[Allows the user to summon the souls of the dead]**

 **[Once all 3 deathly Hollows are gathered it permanently grants the owner the [Master of Death] perk]**

 **Quest Alert: Deathly Hollows**

 **Rank: C**

 **Objective: Gather the 3 Deathly Hollows (1/3)**

 **Reward: [Master of Death] perk**

 **Accept?**

 **Yes-no**

Harry pressed yes before putting the stone in his inventory and porting back to the Laboratory.

Back in his base were waiting Bellatrix, Mordred and Sirius. Sirius and Mordred were given a potion to permanently change their hair and eye colour to platinum. As Metamorphagus, Harry and Bellatrix didn't need to use it. They changed their hair by simply flexing their magic a bit.

"Are you all ready to go" Asked harry, seeing them all nod.

"Hold on to me. I will port as to 12 Grimmauld Place. Once there you will call Kreacher and tell him to bring the locked Regulus hid there. Once we have it we move to Gringotts. We will empty the Potter, Black and Lestrange Vaults and open a new one under Einzbern name. There we also take Helga Hufflepuffs Cup. Everything understood? Yes. Now let's go"

Using his Keystone Harry and co. landed in front of the Ancestral Black Home. As soon as they entered Kreacher appeared.

"Worthless Master and Mistress are finally back"

"Shut up Kreacher, we don't have time for you. Get us the locked that Regulus hid here" Commanded Sirius. He never liked that elf.

With a pop Kreacher disappeared and reappeared. Harry immediately took the Locket.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Salazar Slytherin's Locket**

 **Type: Trinket**

 **Rank: Rare**

 **[Increases the Effect of potions and Enchants you make by 25%]**

 **[Allows the Wearer to speak and understand Parseltongue]**

 **[Horcrux: One of the anchors of Tom Marvolo Riddle]**

Using [Soul Arts] Harry was able to remove and devour the soul within few seconds. After putting a few more wards into the place the group left yet again.

Landing near the Leaky Cauldron they headed straight into Diagon Alley. Harry contemplated to go to Ollivander to get his wand but decided against it.

Being the middle of November very few people were around. With Sirius leading they headed to Gringotts.

As soon as they entered the Goblin Guards visibly tensed. As magical beings they could feel Harry's and Mordreds strength. Sirius walked to the bank teller.

"Good afternoon. We request a private meeting with the Goblin Head. It's about transferring our money into a new Vault" Said Sirius to Bank Teller Griphook.

"Of course Sir. Please Follow me to Room 7" Said Griphook visibly shaking. Not much because of the wizard but the two beings behind him. He know that each alone would be able to kill every person inside, but together he had no idea.

Soon enough they meet with the head of Gringotts.

"Good Afternoon. I'm Goblin Head and leader of Gringotts Ragnok. How can I help you" Asked Ragnok hoping not to offend them.

Harry moved to the front and spoke.

"I'm Harry James Potter. Behind me are Sirius and Bellatrix Black and Mordred Pendragon. We request transferring everything item from the Potter, Black and Lestrange Vaults into a new one" Demanding Harry. Harry understood the wards. They allowed for perfect privacy while not allowing the goblins to talk about anything inside without permission.

"Of course Sir. But we require to make a blood test to confirm your claim" said Ragnok, hoping not to offend the obviously far more powerful being claiming to be Harry Potter.

Ragnok immediately called for someone to bring the Inheritance table.

After a few minutes waiting a goblin bought a stone table and dagger

"Just put a drop of blood inside the circle at the top of the table. The Dagger is enchanted to heal the wound once cut" Ragnok explained

Harry was the first one to use it. The cut immediately healed while the table started to write on itself. At the end it read

Harry James Potter

Parents: James Potter, Lilly Potter nee Evans

Owned Vaults: Potter Trust Vault, Potter Family Vault, Lestrange Family Vault, Slytherin Vault.

Sirius was the second to use it.

Sirius Orion Black

Parents: Orion Black, Walburga Black

Owned Vaults: Black Family Vault

"Everything checks out. Where do you wish to transfer the Vaults" Asked Ragnok

"Open a new family Vault under the Name Einzbern. Of course I expect the best possible protection. Transfer the content of all Vaults into it." Said Harry to Ragnok while looking directly at him, daring him to disagree

"Of course sir, as you wish. Do you have any other wish" Sweated Ragnok, he know he wouldn't be able to refuse him.

"We want access to the Lestrange Vault" Said Harry as he handed the Lestrange Vault key to Ragnok.

Ragnok called Griphook back and told him to showing Harry to the Lestrange family Vault.

After a wild ride to the vault Harry arrived at the front of the Vault. Inside he found a small mounten of gold and gems. Ignoring them he gone straight for the cup.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Helga Hufflepuff's Cup**

 **Type: Trinket**

 **Rank: Rare**

 **[Fountain of Youth: Reduces Age by 1 if drunk from on Solstice]**

 **[Horcrux: One of the anchors of Tom Marvolo Riddle]**

Harry removed the soul fragment and put the cup into his inventory. Once back at the group he used the Keystone to port them all back to the Laboratory

 **To be Continued…**


	8. Omake 1

**/ Omake: The Dark Gamer Of Zero**

/Had to repost this chapter since it only showed the prologue.

Harry was relaxing in his garden. A few years ago he succeeded in destroying the wizarding world. He killed Riddle, send Dumbledore into Azkaban and revealed magic to the world. While initially it caused chaos it soon fall into order. Nowadays every school teaches magic on top of mundane courses as Harry found out how to unlock dormant magic cores.

' _My name Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere…'_

Harry had a day free. Luna and Hermione were gone shopping while Sirius and Mordred were visiting Lupus and Tonks.

' _Pentagon of the five elements of five, heed my voice…._ '

Harry heard a voice and looked around. No ones here.

' _He who is destined to be my familiar come forth'_

"Familiar?" Harry wondered who was speaking as a green portal opened right under him.

The next thing Harry know was the world exploding around him.

 **Alert**

 **You entered the world of Halkegenia**

 **Coordinates Saved under the Kaleidoscope skill**

"*cough* what *cough* was that" Asked Harry.

" _Look Louise summoned a commoner" Student A_

" _More like paid someone to act as a familiar" Student B_

Harry's eyebrow twitched as the children around him started to laugh.

" _That has to be a mistake! Please let me try again" Said a small girl with pink hair._

" _This is a holy ritual miss Valliere. You can't just redo it. Now continue with the ritual" Said the bald men near Harry._

 _The girl turned to Harry with a pink hue._

" _Be happy what I will do, Normaly commoner wouldn't even dream of it"_

" _Pentagram of five elements, in the name of the founder Brimmir please bless this humble being" She Chanted while walking Towards Harry. Once face to face she kissed him._

 **Congratulation**

 **You received a new Perk**

 **[Familiar of Void Gandalfr: Allows perfect usage of all Weaponry. Link to Void Mage Louise Francoise de la Valliere]**

Harry followed his new master to her room.

 **1 Days Later**

Harry was in front of the Vestri court. The blond playboy Guiche challenged him to a duel after Harry unraveled his cheating in public.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think a commoner would have accepted my challenge"

"Less talking more fighting. So what are the rules of this Duel" Harry said ignoring Guiches trash talk.

"Why you!... Very well. The rules are simple. I will beat you until you beg me to stop" Guiche said angry.

"What by the name of Brimmir do you think you're doing" Yelled Louise.

"I leave you alone for one moment and you get into trouble. You would have died if that maid Siesta didn't call me! You will beg for forgiveness right now!"

Harry simply flicked her.

"Oh shut up. I know what I'm doing. Now go back and watch before I spank you again" Said Harry watching a red Louise stammering. After getting feed up with her attitude yesterday he put her on his knee and spanked her.

"Now let's not waste anymore time"

" Hmpf… What a Rowdy commoner. My runic name is The bronze. As such I will fight using my Bronze Valkyrie" Said Guiche as he summoned 3 Bronze golems.

Harry didn't even more. He simply created 3 [Fire Spear] and destroyed the Golems.

"Is that all" Harry asked while grinning at their shocked faces.

"It can't be, you're a mage!" Said Guiche starting to sweat. His golems were destroyed immediately. That commoner didn't even use a Foci or incantation. He summoned 10 more golems, hoping to get some time.

Harry just created 10 spears, two of each element and destroyed those golems. Charging at Guiche he knocked him out with a simple flick.

'He was a real dick, let's just punish him a bit for cheating'

Harry took a Gender switch potion from his inventory and feed it to Guiche. For the next month he would know how it feels to be a girl.

The student body around him were left speechless. They never saw magic like this. Guiche never stood a chance. Harry simply grabbed Louise and and teleported to their room.

'At least it won't be boring' thought harry while grinning

Back at home Luna got the feeling that a new girl will join her and Hermione. 

**To be continued…maybe**

 **/Author note:**

 **Warning: Omakes are non Cannon. They will change and conflict with the main story from time to time.**

BBwulf The party system only gives them a minor version of the game system. It doesn't turn them overpowered like Harry.Except Harry most others have a level cap. Mortal races like humans,Goblins, Centaur at level 50. Super Natural races like Spirits, fairies at 100. Only higher beings like Divines, gods and demons will have no level caps.

moops That's the point of making him Divine. He gets +10 all stats per level. Mortals only get 5 status points total per level. Harry can control his strength. That's why he doesn't crush everyone he shakes hand with. CHA allows him better to influence people he works with. They won't immediately fall in love with him, but if he decides to he can seduce anyone. LCK mostly affects his drop rate, which by this point made him very rich.

Guest Don't worry, there will be no specific Party or ID chapter. It's only used as a Deus Ex to explain background training between timeskips without going too much into detail. This story is about harry getting ridiculously strong and stomping over Voldemort and Dumbledore without giving them a chance.


	9. Chapter 7

**/Chapter 07**

 **Few days later**

Dumbledores PoV

Albus liked to wake up early. It allowed him to plan his schedule while others were still asleep. Thus it was no surprise finding him awake at dawn. He wore one of his Colorful robes yet again. Sure it might have looked ridiculous but it did make things easy for him. People rarely distrusted someone known as eccentric, not believing he might pursue any secret agendas. Most wizards were fools, especially those in politics.

He entered his office, being Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot on top of being Headmaster of Hogwarts left him with a lot of paperwork. Especially after the attack on Azkaban.

Hundred of Dementors disappeared, the Lestrange burned alive. Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange gone. Both declared dead after checking the magical ministry archives. The Aurors suspect a victim of Voldemort wanting revenge. After two weeks they found no leads to any culprit. No evidence, magical or mundane and no rumor whatsoever. With Sirius dead his fortune will fall to his next of kin. That being Harry Potter as his godson.

Harry James Potter. The boy who lived. That's the moniker he gave him. Month's before he got a prophecy from Sybil Trelawney. He concluded that it has to be either Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter. After giving the Information to Snape he simply had to wait. Soon enough Tom attacked the Potters while the Lestrange attacked the Longbottoms.

James and Lilly Potter. Both were strong pawns. Both were powerful and smart soldiers. Too smart for their own good. They started to question him and the Order. Defied his commands and act independently. When Tom killed them both before getting killed himself he was quite glad. They would have simply hindered his further plans.

He found James dead on the as soon as he entered, his wife Lilly was upstairs next to what remained of Tom. Young Harry was in his Crib crying. Once seeing his scar Albus understood. A part of Tom's soul was stuck there. Too small to really affect him but will give him a link to Tom. Albus know for a long time that Tom made some Hocruxes. That's why he could not risk a full frontal confrontation.

Albus left Harry at the Dursleys. He know they would abuse him but never go as far as kill him. He made sure of that by keying Harry to some control apparatus in his office.

"Good morning to you Fawkes" Greeted Dumbledore the old Phoenix.

Of course he was ignored by him again. One of the reasons many believe him being a leader of light was Fawkes. Being a Creature of Light they rarely bind themselves to wizards, those they choose to bond over are often seen as the Saints and Heroes. Only few know that Fawkes isn't his familiar. He's bound to the Hogwarts Castle itself.

Two hours later the wards alarmed him of Minerva running into to his office.

'How peculiar, who stepped on that cat's tail' He taught

*knock**knock*

"Albus open the door" Called Minerva out, sounding quite distressed

"Come in Minerva dearest" He said unlocking the door

Minerva rushed in with a copy of the daily prophet. She slammed it on his table.

"The first Page, Read it" said Minerva out of breath.

His eyes widened the moment the moment he saw the Title

 **Albus Dumbledore, Lover of Grindlewald**

 _Many have heard of the duel between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. The duel that decided the wizarding war in 1965. What none know before was that said result was result of a disagreement between two lovers. The details about the event were left in the dark until recently that is. I Rita Skeeter got an anonymous letter telling me that Gellert Grindelwald, who was supposedly killed in 1965 was still alive imprisoned in Nurmengard. After I got permission from the german ministry of magic I was able to Interview non other than Geller Grindelwald. For the full Interview go to Page 8. For More information about Albus Dumbledore and his History go to Page 17._

He paled. This scandal would set him back for years. The only one who ever found out about his relationship with Gellert was his sister Ariana. He made sure to take care of her before anyone found out. In fact that was the reason why they fought. Gellert disagreed with killing her. But Dumbledore couldn't risk it. He was working his way up as a Wizard of Light, Grindelwald was known as a conqueror. The strongest Dark lord up to date. He could not let people know of his affair.

While contemplating what to do next a letter from the Wizengamot come calling him for a emergency meeting. He already know what that emergency is.

Dismissing Minerva without answering any of her questions he used the floo network to reach the Ministry. The following few hours were a spectacle. Accusation left and right left him only with his Headmaster title. He used wizard bigotry plenty of times for his own profit. But today it cost him. Not only because he left Grindelwald alive and imprisoned him without any trial but also because of his homosexual relationship with him.

As if that wasn't enough, once back at his office he saw the control apparatus for Harry Potter broken on the floor. Running out of Hogwarts he used Apparition to reach four Privet drive.

Muggles all around watching the house where he once left Harry Potter burning brightly. Few hours later the burned body of a young child was upstairs. The name Harry James Potter appeared under the Deceased registry in the Ministry of Magic.

 **Few Hours Earlier**

 **Normal PoV**

Harry know Rita Skeeter. She followed every scandal she could. It was easy to guess her next step once he send her a letter telling her about Grindelwald. She immediately bought a portkey and gone to the german ministry of magic, requesting permission to interview the unknown prisoner in Nurmengard prison cell 42. Using Yggdrassil she soon got the permission required.

He just needed to get the Dursleys out now. Yet again Harry found Yggdrassil helpful in that regard. With Petunia always partaking in any contest she could it was easy to manipulate events where the Dursleys won a free weekend at some place.

Harry created a soulless clone using Ainzbern alchemy in his Laboratory. Once one of his assistances informed him of Dumbledore leaving his office he started the next step of his plan. He placed the clone in his room. He simply had to turn on the Gas stove and make create a timed fire spell.

Harry know of the control spell Dumbledore put on him years ago. It was easy to move it somewhere else. He had it on Dudley the last few years without anyone suspecting anything. He put the spell on the clone and left. 2 Hours later Nr. 4 Privet Drive would get caught in a gas explosion.

At the same time Yggdrassil will add the name Harry James Potter under deceased. Causing another scandal for Dumbledore a few days later when Muggle born witch sees the death report of Harry Potter.

Once back in the laboratory he called for everyone. He transferred his Laboratory and most of his Assistants into the Diorama sphere. Only his family and 5 of his Homunculi that would work as maids were left.

Creating the Diorama Sphere was one of his hardest projects. Harry got the Blueprints from a manga called Negi!Magister Negi Magi. Harry doubted anyone in this world had even a portion of the knowledge outside of him to build one.

"Everyone gather" Harry called once everything was packed.

"Everything ready Harry?" Asked Mordred in a chipper voice.

"All packed and ready to go" said Harry taking out a rope.

"I want all to grab this rope. I have enchanted it to work as a portkey. It will transport us Immediately to our new home."

"Hell Yes, let's get started Prongslet" Said Sirius before getting hit by Bellatrix

"Stop cursing in front of him. Also calling him prongslet, that's disrespectful" Said Bellatrix annoyed. She was extremely thankful towards Harry after he saved her. He could have let hate towards her choose his action and kill her. But he remained calm and was able to see what was wrong. Since then she took her role as big sister seriously. Sure it might just be a cover but who cares? She doubts he would hate receiving sisterly love from her.

Mordred, Sirius, Bellatrix, Twilight and the 5 Maids grabbed the rope.

"3…2…1…Go!" Harry activated the Portkey and soon they all landed in front of a two story Mansion in Cardiff. The Mansion had 12 bedrooms, 4 bathroom, 2 Garages. It was surrounded by a big garden all around.

The Mansion had multiple defense wards build in. While not made unplottable it gave magical and non magical folks a bad feeling giving them the desire to leave. The Barrier wards were even stronger than Hogwarts, not just protecting the mansion but also charging from the ley line below and spell fired on it.

Enemies who find a way in will find the last surprise. Within few minutes they will be fully drained of stamina and mana. They will be unable to move until they get out.

Harry registered at the Grand Newton Elementary school. He remembered Hermione going there in his original timeline. Confirming it with Yggdrassil, harry made sure to enter Hermiones class where we would be befriend her as Harry von Ainzbern .

 **To be continued…**

Author note: Next time he will finally contact Hermione and Luna. The first World Jump is also scheduled here. The world in question is known for little girls befriending others by shooting at them with giant lasers for those who want to guess.


	10. Chapter 8

**/Chapter 8**

"Everyone listen, today a new friend will join our class. Please welcome Harry Einzbern. Please come inside." Said the chubby teacher in her late 50s or early 60.

With that Harry entered the class and moved to the front of the Blackboard and introduced himself.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Harry Einzbern. I just recently moved to Cardiff with my family. Hope we get along" Said Harry while giving the class a charming smile.

"Anyone up to help Harry here around?" Asked the teacher. Multiple hands rising up. Including that of a certain Bushy haired, chocolate eyed girl. Harry simply planted a suggestion to choose Hermione.

" Please take a the seat next to Granger over there. She will show you around later" She said pointing at Hermione. Harry took a seat and wasn't able to get out a word before Hermione bombarded him with questions.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Where are you from? Is this your natural hair color? Do you like to read? I really like to read. Ouch! Why did you flick at me" She looked at him angry while rubbing her forehead.

"Slow down there Mione! Don't forget to breath, you started to turn blue" 'brings back memories from our first meeting' thought Harry happily.

 **Special Quest Alert: The Girl who leaped through time**

 **Rank: Special**

 **Objective 1: Befriend Hermione Granger**

 **Objective 2: Introduce Hermione Granger to Magic**

 **Reward: ? ? ? ?**

 **Special Quests can't be Declined**

That's a first. He had plenty of quests up to now. But none of them were ranked special. He didn't care much for the quest. He already decided to befriend Hermione and introduce her to magic.

"Don't call me Mione…" Mumbled Hermione blushing.

"Hmm, don't wanna. I'm gonna continue to call you Mione and there's nothing you can do" He said slowly smiling as he saw Hermione's eyes twitch. She originally hated that nickname since only her parents called her that.

"Enough you two. We're here to learn, not to chat. You can do that later on recess" Said the teacher.

The school day ended not early enough. Being older than he looked was a curse in situation like this. He spend the whole day bored without anything to do. He saw Hermione showing the first signs of turning into a teacher's pet. It took 3 years for Hermione of his timeline to change. This time he will break her out of it long before entering Hogwarts. Meanwhile he waited for an excuse to introduce her and her parents to magic. He just has to wait for her to use some accidental magic on her part.

 **Meanwhile**

Luna's PoV

Luna Lovegood was a peculiar child. Since she was child she could see things others could not. Every so often she would receive visions the past and the future. Sometimes from her point of view, often that of others. Many of those visions have shown her some of the most majestic animals. Cities build under or the or on top of clouds. But for every good vision she received there were two horrific ones. Showing her death and despair.

While watching the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in her Garden she got hit with another Vision.

The first thing Luna saw was a young boy with platin hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. Both were getting ready to go somewhere. Inside the house were many different people. Some looked like the boy. Platin coloured Hair and Eyes. Others, the servant looking women, had snow white hair and pink wings. All of them looked identical from one another. Once outside the took out a Key. Made of silver with a Blue jewel on top. "Lovegood house, Ottery St Catchpole".

The boy and girl appeared near her house. It was different from apparition or Portstones. They felt like like being squeezed into a far too small tube. This was different. She simply changed location from one moment to another.

The boy looked around as if searching for something. After a second or two he found what he was looking for. Under the tree near her house he saw her. Luna was laying there. As he got near she could feel his magic flex before a strange window appeared.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Luna Lovegood**

 **Age: 7**

 **Race: Human [Fairy Blood]**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 2200/2200**

 **Perks:**

 **[Sorceress of Kaleidoscope][+5 INT per level, Allows to link and move between Different Worlds and Timelines]**

 **[Seer][+1 wisdom per level, Can see through the eyes of others]**

 **[Fairy Blood][+1 wisdom per level, can see all phantasmal beings. Including those not visible too others]**

Her other self got aware of her visitors. She walked up to them and hugged both.

"Harry, Mione! I missed you both!" she said as the vision faded .

Luna blinked multiple times as she woke up from the vision. It would explain a lot if what she saw was true. She just wondered who those two were. She sounded like she was really glad for them to come even though she never met them. It didn't look like the vision took too far in the future. Around summer maybe? That strange window told her she could see into different worlds. She should try that out.

 **2 Months Later**

Normal PoV

The last 2 months were spend peaceful. Harry visited the school daily and befriended Hermione. Outside of school Harry worked on a ship able to cross dimensions. Today would be the first test flight.

The ship looked like the front part of a high speed train. Build out of Mithril and titan alloy it was made to withstand even the strongest punishment. Further safety measures were installed in the form of barriers and a defense system strong enough to eradicate even mountains.

The inside had 18 seats. It Interior rivaled that of 1st class flights. The Cockpit looked similar to that of an Airplane. Using Yggdrassil he located the most advanced friendly world called Midchilda.

Originally he planned to test it alone, but according to Bellatrix opposed that idea.

"You can forgot about that young men! I just know you will find stumble into some kind of problem!" Yelled Bellatrix at him. She got really protective of him within the last few months.

"You don't need to worry about that Bella, it will be safe. The ship has the best defense system you can imagine. Also I'm not going into some dangerous world. I made sure to choose the safest world out there" Harry said in a defensive manner.

"If it's that safe you can take me with you" She said crossing her arms

Harry just sighed. He could have convinced her to stay but didn't want to have her glaring at him for the next few days.

"Alright alright. You can come" Harry said.

"Hmpf. Of course I can" Said Bellatrix with her nose up.

While entering, Harry decided to name the ship Bifroest after the dimensional bridge in the Nordic mythology.

Inside both took a seat at the cockpit.

"Buckle Up" said Harry as he activated Bifroest.

 _Requesting Link to Yggdrassil system…_

 _Link to Yggdrassil system established._

 _Requesting Coordinates…_

 _Coordinates received._

 _Jump in 10…9…8…7…_

 **Meanwhile**

Unknown PoV

"Admiral Harlaown! We receive signals of an Unregistered Logia Vehicle entering Midchilda" Said a young Men

"*sigh* Why can't I ever have a day free. Find out where they will enter and intercept them!" Commanded the green haired female Admiral

""""""YES SIR"""""""

Normal PoV

 **Congratulation**

 **You just entered the world of Midchilda**

As soon as Harry arrived he was surrounded by numerous ships pointing their cannons at him

' _Admiral Lindy Harlaown speaking here! You are under detained for entering an Administered world by the TSAB with a unlicensed Vehicle. State your names and origin world before leaving the vehicle . over'_

"Harry" Said Bellatrix in monotone

"Yes?" said Harry in the same monotone

"Called it" Said Bellatrix smirking

*sigh* Harry opened the communication channel.

" Our names are Harry and Bella Einzbern. Our Origin world is called Earth. We will now leave the vehicle. over" Harry said through the channel.

"Let's go Bella, we shouldn't leave them waiting"

Both left the Bifroest. Outside they were detained by 2 soldier.

"Follow us. You were requested by the Admiral." Said one of the soldiers gesturing them to follow.

A few minutes later they entered a office. Inside behind the desk was a Green haired women around 40.

"Good job soldier. Go take a break now" Said the women

""Sir yes Sir"" Answered both soldier before leaving.

"I expected you both to be older to be fair. I'm Admiral Lindy Harloawn of the TSAB"

"Now explain, who are you and where did get a Logia level ship" She demanded of them.

Using legilimency, Harry learned she didn't mean any harm. He learned she simply wanted to protect midchilda from any potential enemy.

"Well that's a long story, I hope you have time" said Harry meekly.

It took almost 2 hours to explain the events up to now, leaving out few details like the gamer ability.

"That would explain the Time Quake we felt six years ago. We will register your vehicle and issue a travel permit for Midchilda. If you want to visit other worlds you will need to apply separately" She explained.

"We're also required to send one of our archivists with you. He will catalogue any Logia level item you might have or create. You might understand that we can't leave powerful artifacts just lying around freely" She said smiling slightly

"Of course. I understand" Said Harry.

"I will someone to find you two a room. You will be free to move around. It will take a day or two to register everything and find an Archivist. Now off you go and don't cause any problems for me" Said Lindy while smiling.

 **To be Continued…**

/Author note: And here we are. Harry made contact with Hermione and Luna learned about Harry. The first Crossover is with the Nanoha Franchise. The events happens around the time of Nanoha StrikerS.


	11. Chapter 9

**/Chapter 09**

Location: Outside of time and space

Luna's PoV

Luna didn't know where she is, but she sure was happy to be wherever she was. The whole place looked fun. The sky? Was bathes in twilight. There were hundreds of flying islands including the one she was standing on. Many of them had a waterfall straight down. There were so many flying animals she never saw. Beautiful birds in colors she never thought existed, Various fish, pigs and even a Shark trying to get away from ducks.

She jumped up to see further up just to fail coming back down.

"Oh! I can fly!" She exclaimed dreamily. As she floated up she saw a shack far on the horizon. Far being relative on this place. As soon as she moved she was already here. Without taking a single step the distance literary disappeared in front of her.

"What was that? The nargles can't be responsible for that. There aren't even any Nargles here" as she was grumbling about what was happening the door of the shack opened.

"Ho ho ho, well, what do we have here. I don't remember anyone this young ever entering this realm" Said an old men with grey hair and beard. He wore a black suite with golden buttons and a black cape.

"Who are you mister? Can you tell me where we are?" Asked Luna tilting her head to the side.

"Ha, you want to know who I am? Very well" he said before jumping on a table that appeared out of nowhere.

"I am what women want and men want to be. I am the Sorcerer supreme. The true master of the Kaleidoscope. I am none other than The Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg!" He said taking a Y pose and causing a multi colored explosion behind him.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Luna clapping her hands. She never saw anything like this.

"Bwahahahaha. I see we will get along well my apprentice!" Said Zelretch with a deep laugh.

"Apprentice?" asked Luna, putting a finger on her lip while tilting her head yet again.

"Well of course. You reaching this place is just the first step too mastering the Kaleidoscope. As for where we are. We are at the beginning and end of time. It's here where everything starts and ends. Now follow me, we will start with the most important lesson you will need in your life. Trolling 101" Said Zelretch with a serious teacher at the end.

Luna decided to follow him for now since she didn't know how to get home. She decided to give her best trying to learn from him. Even though she didn't understand what living under a bridge and demanding money from people has to do with anything.

Meanwhile countless people in the multiverse felt a chill running down their spine. They all felt like blaming Zelretch for it, many wondering who the hell Zelretch is and why they were blaming him.

 **Midchilda**

Normal PoV

It was late at night when Harry and Bellatrix reached their room. After handing them their Key the soldier escorting them excused himself to go back to his post. The cream colored room had a double waterbed, a television, a freezer and his own bath which included a bathtub and shower. Bella seeing the bet immediately jumped on the bet hugging the pillow.

"mhmmmm so soft" said Bellatrix happily. She decided the ask Harry to get her one like this.

After sighing on her childish display, Harry decided to take a bath since he had the chance. He filled the bathtub with hot water before stripping and entering. As soon as he entered his muscles relaxed. Being the first time in years taking a relaxing bath instead of a shower. Between grinding, creating various gadgets and planning his revenge he simply had no time to simply relax. Harry was about to close his eyes as he heard the bathroom door open.

"I'm coming in Harry" Said Bellatrix.

Harry turned his head towards the door, instantly regretting doing so instantly. Bellatrix was entering the bathroom in nothing other than her birthday suit. His eyes almost fall out as his face got tomato red. His mouth opening and closing like a fish, having no idea how to respond. You might excuse him, he had very little romantic experience in his former life. Outside of a single date for the Yule Ball which ended in a disaster he had no experience in that matter, never having been kissed or seed a women naked outside of Dudley's magazines.

"Do you have no shame you wench?" said Harry, nothing better coming to mind

"Oh sush you. You have nothing I didn't see, I had quite a few baths with Sirius and Regulus when they were your age. And I'm surely not ashamed of my body" Said Bellatrix as she moved towards the shower. Having no curtains it did nothing to hide the view.

Harry was left speechless. He know that she know he was older than he looked. He also understand that she hold on to him as a pillar of strength since saving her. Having lost almost everything she had, she grasped on the first thing she could. Which in this case was Harry.

Harry on his part couldn't help but appreciate the beauty in front of him. His body might have been only 7 but his mind was far older. The view would cause a few restless nights later when he enters puberty again. Bellatrix was truly beautiful young women. Perfectly shaped B cup breasts. Small pink nipple. Small waist, toned stomach. Wide hips and full buttocks. Endless toned legs people would get lost on looking at them. Harry couldn't help but blush as he noticed there was not a single hair on her body. None at all. Harry was sure that Bellatrix could give any Veela a run for their money.

At this point Harry had three choices. Leave the bathroom, Ignore Bellatrix or enjoy the view. Not wanting to leave, he immediately excluded the first choice. After a small inner debate he decided to just lay back and close his eye.

A minute later Bellatrix turned off the shower and moved towards the bathtub.

"Please move over Harry" Called Bellatrix out to him.

Harry once again shocked, slowly moved forwards. Bellatrix entered the bathtub and sat right behind him. Bellatrix, seeing him stiff and not moving she decided to simply hug him and tug him towards her. His head between her breasts.

"Relax Harry. Just close your eyes and enjoy the water" She said towards him. Her voice full of kindness, something he thought would never hear from her a few years ago.

Deciding to listen to her, he simply closed his eyes. He soon fall asleep like that.

 **Next Day**

*knock knock*

 **[You are Well Rested]**

 **[HP and MP regeneration +25% for 12 hours]**

 **[+10% more Experience received for 12 hours]**

Harry woke up the next day hearing someone knocking on the door. Looking around he saw it was already past 9 AM. Slowly getting out of Bella's arms, who was using him as a second pillow. Making sure he was dressed he moved towards the door. Opening it he greeting whoever was there.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" He asked the person in front of him.

Outside his door was a young women. She was in her late teens or early 20. Blond waist long hair. Wearing the same uniform as Admiral Lindy.

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Fate Testarossa Harloawn**

 **Age: 14 (physical age 22)**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Race: Homunculi [Midchildan Human]**

 **Level: 48**

 **HP: 8800/8800**

 **MP: 78.000/78.000**

 **Perks:**

 **[Enhanced Homunculi: +20.000 Mp, +1000 Mp per Level, Max level +20]**

"Good morning. I'm Captain Fate Testarossa Harloawn. I was asked by Admiral Harloawn to show you around today." Explained the newly named Fate.

"Once you're ready please meet me at the front hall. We will get you something to eat" She told him calmly before leaving.

After waking up Bellatrix they both left for the front hall. They soon found Captain Harlaown.

"Here you are. You must be Bella Ainzbern. I'm Fate Testarossa Harloawn. Captain of the 6th riot force. Please call me Fate both of you" She said offering her hand as a greeting.

Taking the offered hand Bella greeted her back.

"Nice too meet you. This is my cute little brother Harry. Hope we will get along" said Bellatrix smiling.

After eating a light breakfast the group soon left for the capital. Both magic and technology were highly advanced in Midchilda. Unlike earth, where magic and technology was separated by purebloods, here it worked together. Both Harry and Bellatrix were astonished how far this world come and wondered how far their own would have come along if the magic and non magical wasn't separated.

"Miss Fate. Do you share any relationship with Admiral Harloawn? Asked Harry

"Well Yes. I was adopted into the Harloawn family a few years ago. And Please no miss. Just Fate is alright" Answered Fate while smiling

Harry sensed something left out, but didn't ask further. He has no right to dig out some unwanted memories.

"I was told you both use raw magic manipulation. Especially you Harry, from what Lindy told me you don't even use a foci" said Fate looking at both of them

"Most magic user in our world call themselves wizards or witches. Almost everyone uses a wand made of wood and material from a magical beast as foci. Very few can use wand less magic." He explained to Fate

"Understandable. Most of us here use an Intelligent device as foci. We simply regulate the mana used. The rest will be calculated by and done by the device. I doubt many know how to do raw magic manipulation outside of maybe the simpler spells." She explained

"Intelligence device?" Asked Harry, not knowing that term.

Fate in turn took out a Yellow Triangle with a triangle gem on it.

"This is mine. He's called Bardiche. He's my partner since I was a child. Please greet them Bardiche" She said.

" _Greetings Sir Harry, Sir Bella. Honored to meet you both"_ greeted a mechanical voice from the device. Slightly blinking every time it spoke.

" The honor is with us" Said Bellatrix greeting back.

Harry immediately observed the new device

 **[Observe]**

 **Name: Bardiche Assault**

 **Type: Intelligent Foci**

 **Form: Standby Form**

 **Rank: Super Rare**

 **Durability: 200/200**

 **MP: 50.000/50.000**

 **[Belkan Cartridge System: Allows usage of Magic Cartridge to fuel Spells. Currently holding 5x10.000 MP Cartridges]**

 **[Bound: This Device is bound to Fate Testarossa and can't be used by anyone without her permission]**

They soon arrived at their destination. Cranagan the capital of Midchilda Harry decided to get some money first by trading some gold Galleons and gems. He could simply trade change them into Midchildas Credit, but he would have to explain where he got them. He was given some allowance by Admiral Lindy, but he doubted it would be enough to buy even the cheapest intelligence device.

 **To be continued…**

/Author note: Luna was never told not to follow strangers. Now after meeting Zelretch the universe will weep. I added a bonding moment between Bella and Harry. They will go back to earth at the end of the next chapter.


End file.
